Up against Exodia reboot part 2
Jack Atlas has 4000 Life Points and he has Red Wyvern and Multiple Piece Golem on the field, while Gozaburo Kaiba has 4600 Life Points and Exodia Necross on the field. Gozaburo: You might as well give it up Jack, with Exodia Necross on my side of the field, I’m invincible! Jack: I refuse to lose to you, I’ll defeat you here and now! It’s my turn, I draw, 1st I activate Card of Sanctity, it’s lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Both Jack and Gozaburo drew 6 cards) Jack: Yes! I summon the tuner monster Force Resonator! Now I tune Force Resonator with Red Wyven! (Force Resonator turned into 2 Green rings as Red Wyvern turned into 6 motes, the motes went into the rings as the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: Now from the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Jack’s new ace monster appeared on the field) Jack: Next I activate Cosmic Synchro Mirror, it lets me summon as many Synchro monsters from my Extra Deck with the same level ignoring their summoning conditions, Since Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend is a Level 8 Synchro Monster, I’m allowed to summon as many Level 8 Synchro monsters as I want, I summon Red Dragon Archfiend and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend! (2 more of Jack’s dragons appeared on the field) Gozaburo: It’ll take more than that to defeat me! Jack: That’s why I’m not done yet, now I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards! (Jack drew 2 cards from his deck) Jack: Next I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards! (Jack banished 10 cards from his deck facedown and drew 2 more cards) Jack: Now I activate Double Summon, it lets me summon twice, I summon Chain Resonator! (Another Tuner monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Jack: Now I tune Chain Resonator with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Chain Resonator turned into a green ring, and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend turned into 8 motes that entered the ring, and the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! (Another Synchro monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Gozaburo: This changes nothing! Jack: Don‘t be so sure old man! I activate Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss’ effect! Gozaburo: You fool! Exodia Necross can’t be destroyed by card effects! Jack: Who says its effect will destroy it? It negates the effects of Exodia Necross for the rest of the turn! Gozaburo: NO! Jack: Now I activate my facedown card, Revival Gift, I revive a Tuner Monster, and you get something as well, I revive Chain Resonator from my graveyard and you get 2 gift fiend Tokens! (Chain Resonator returned to Jack’s side of the field, and 2 gift Fiend Tokens appeared on Gozaburo’s side of the field) Gozaburo: Why would you give me more monsters? Jack: For my victory of course, now I tune Chain Resonator with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss! (Chain Resonator turned into a green ring, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss turned into 9 motes as they entered the ring, then the motes turned into a bright pillar) Jack: I Synchro Summon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane! (Another Synchro Monster appeared on Jack’s side of the field) Jack: Now I activate its effect, I tribute it to bring back the monster I really want! (Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane turned into particles) Jack: Return to the field! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend returned to the field) Gozaburo: (laughs) You tribute a powerful monster to bring that lizard back, even if you destroy Exodia Necross, I’ll still have Life Points left, it’s over Atlas! Jack: You’re right, for you It is! Gozaburo: Say what!? Jack: I activate Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend‘s special ability, it destroys all your special summoned monsters and you take 500 points of damage for each one! Absolute Power Flame! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend‘s arm turned into fire, then it punched the ground as the fire reached towards Gozaburo’s monsters and destroyed them, dropping Gozaburo’s Life Points down to 3100) Gozaburo: No, all my monsters are destroyed, now I’m open for a direct attack! Jack: It’s over, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Gozaburo directly! Molten Crimson Flare! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Gozaburo directly, dropping his Life Points down to 100) Jack: Don’t think I’m done yet, I activate the action card! Wonder Chance! Now my Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend can attack again! attack Gozaburo directly and end this duel! (Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Gozaburo again, then he screamed as he was blasted into the volcano, when sent flying, all the cards in his deck dropped to the ground and then he fell into the lava as his Life Points dropped to 0) Jack: You lose old man! (Jack picked up all the cards in Gozaburo’s deck and held on to them as he got on his duel runner, and contacted Koga) Jack: I just finished my duel with Gozaburo, mission accomplished! Koga: Very Good Jack! Return to HQ! Jack: Yes sir! (Jack drove off back to HQ, as he was out of site, a few Grunts came by and found Gozaburo in the volcano) Grunt 1: He’s still alive, get a medic transport! Grunt 2: Yes sir, right away! (After a while Gozaburo was now on a med bed with the woman from the flashback only this time, she was visible her name was Dr. Darkstar, when Gozaburo opened his eyes he saw his body was different) Gozaburo: What happened? Dr. Darkstar: Your body was damaged by Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, my troopers were able to take you back to Shade's castle to repair your body but your lungs, yeesh. Gozaburo: Who are you? Dr. Darkstar: I am Dr. Darkstar, a scientist from Zenova, I managed put you back together as much as I can (Darkstar shows Gozaburo a mirror and Gozaburo now had a strange looking mask and an oxygen tank on his back) Gozaburo: NO! I am hideous! (Then Shade enters the med bay) Shade: Doctor has Gozaburo recovered from his fire injury? Dr. Darkstar: Yes he has sir Gozaburo: Take it off! Shade: Can’t, it’s permanent Gozaburo: What? Shade: No mask? No breathing, but don’t worry, I’ll give you another chance, I’ll give another set of Exodia cards, since Jack took your old deck. (Shade gave Gozaburo a new deck) Gozaburo: What more use do you have for me your excellency? I failed, and now I become this. Shade: Head to Duel Academy (ARC-V) and locate The Doktor, I have uses for his parasites, I’m planning on reviving the original Time Brigade, and with The Doktor‘s parasites, they be under his control, they’ll be fighting Koga‘s new Time Brigade. Gozaburo: As you wish, your excellency. (Gozaburo rushed out as fast as he could, heading to Duel Academy (ARC-V) to locate The Doktor) Dr. Darkstar: I hear The Doktor has gone crazy since he was fired, because his lab was destroyed. Shade: I know, but I’ll provide him a new lab when Gozaburo returns with him. (Shade was about to leave the doctor but before he looks at her) Shade: And by the way Doctor, did you managed to get the old droid factory working again? Dr. Darkstar: Yes I did my lord all the droids will now be loyal only to you even their former leader Laser Shade: Excellent work I better be on my way, keep up the good work Doctor Dr. Darkstar: Yes my lord (Shade leaves Darkstar's lab)